Really!
by Katietori
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 8 FINALE! As the angels fall, Castiel, Dean, and Sam, go through more unlucky events and then end up together again. I'm sorry I'm terrible at summaries and the story will probably be very different from what you picture from this. Destiel sort of. Human!Memoryloss!Castiel Complete unless told to do more.


This fanfiction is VERY MUCH filled with spoilers for the season finale.  
I might add more parts when I feel like it.

I'm sorry

Castiel has woken up. He has stood up. He has looked up.  
And he is crying so many tears  
But he doesn't know why.  
He doesn't know anything, really. All he knows is that his name is Castiel, he is somewhere with a bunch of trees, and that he is being drawn somewhere. He's being drawn as if someone were calling his name. He could feel a silent voice tug him towards a direction, but he didn't know why he had to go that way.  
He stared at the sky at all of the "falling stars." More tears streamed down his face and they wouldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. His body started to shake as his weak tears turned into trembling sobs, and he began gasping for breath.  
He brought his hands to his face and tried to wipe away the liquid onto his dirty trench coat. All it did was smear bits of dirt and mud over his cheeks and nose.  
He suddenly fell to his knees and screamed to the high heavens with the voice of a broken man.

Dean clutched his brother's arm as he watched more and more comet figures fall from the sky. He felt Sam start to slump against the wall behind them.  
"I… I can't…" Sam whispered hoarsely and his body slowly evolved from trembling to shaking violently. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head to his brother's absolute horror.  
"Sam!" Dean yelled, reaching out and grabbing both of the younger's arms to try and stop him. "Sammy, don't you do this to me. SAM!"  
Sam's body suddenly went limp in Dean's arms. "Sammy, oh my god, Sam wake up. You wake your bitch ass up RIGHT NOW or so help me god I will torrent all of my porn on your laptop for a month!" Tears sprung to his eyes as he smacked his brother's face. "WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD!"  
He told himself that his brother had just passed out. Of course he had! Dean coming just in time to stop Sam from killing himself meant that he couldn't die only a few minutes later!  
Just to make sure, Dean pressed his fingers against Sam's clammy neck and felt a weak pulse. As Dean kept his fingers pressed to the skin, he could feel the pulse get weaker and weaker.  
He began to panic. "CAS!" His voice broke as he yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. "CAS, I NEED YOU BUDDY I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW" Dean wailed the angel's name, begging him to come, but he didn't hear the familiar flutter of wings, he didn't see the man in the dirty trench coat appear out of no where, nor did he hear the usual "Hello, Dean."  
After three minutes had gone by, Dean realized he was wasting precious time. He clenched his teeth, sniffed hard, and slowly lifted his brother into the fireman's hold. He awkwardly walked as fast as he could to the impala and sat Sam into the passenger's seat, making sure to buckle him in. He quickly slid over the hood of his baby to the driver's side door and entered the car and put the keys in the ignition in one trained motion. He started the car and put her into gear, easily pulling out of the area surrounding the abandoned church and onto the road.  
The nearest hospital was 25 minutes away if he drove two times the speed limit.  
He tried not to think about the possibility of Sam dying and of Cas already being dead as he stomped onto the accelerator.

Castiel had finally pulled himself together and started walking in a seemingly random direction. A small voice in his mind advised him that that direction would lead him to a road where he could get help(he realized that he had somehow broken his wrist and had a nasty gash on his leg that was bleeding profusely) and he didn't really have any reason not to follow the voice's advice so that was the way he went.  
He could just barely see an opening in the trees when his ears started to ring painfully. He quickly brought up his hands and covered the ailing appendages but it was no use. The ringing became louder and caused his vision to blur.  
He haphazardly stumbled towards the opening. When he passed it, his foot hit asphalt and all he saw were headlights and he heard the voice from earlier yell "CAS!" Along with tires screeching before everything went black.

Dean was hunched over in an uncomfortable leather chair, eyes flickering between one heart monitor to another as he had been doing for the passed hour and a half. He had his hands clenched together and his cell phone on his leg.  
His foot tapped "Walk this Way" insistently as he waited for something, /anything/ to happen.  
Dean had been driving about 80 mph down that old road when he suddenly saw someone pretty much dance onto the road. He immediately recognized Castiel and slammed on his brakes and swerving, accidentally yelling out Cas's name again.  
He had managed to almost completely avoid hitting the immobile angel. Almost. Castiel was barely caught by the very corner of the impala which, at the speed Dean had been going, sent him flying backwards. He landed terribly awkward on his right leg and arm and his chest hit hard against the hard ground.  
Dean was cursing his luck profusely as he jumped out of his car and ran towards the injured man, gingerly picking him up and scurrying back to his baby. He immediately noticed that Cas wasn't healing, but didn't take the time to think before laying him in the car and continued driving to the hospital.  
Now that Dean was stopped though, he realized what had happened. Castiel was now human.  
Dean put his face into his hands and groaned. "Heaven falls, Sam hads some sort of seizure, and our angel turned human got run over by me. Fucking fantastic day." He grumble to himself for a few more minutes before he heard the door to the room open and a set of feet step in.  
Dean looked up to see the doctor who had first patched them up.  
The doctor was tall, scrawny, and blond. He un matching deep voice spoke when he looked up from his clipboard. "I have looked over the X-rays and CAT scans of mister…" He looked down at the clipboard again, giving it a strange look. "… Presley, and we have found that he has 3 breaks in his right leg and 2 in his arm. He also has a few cracked ribs, but no organs were punctured or pressed against. His head was bumped a bit, but it doesn't look like any serious damage. From what you've told me, it must be a miracle that nothing worse happened to him. "  
Dean told the story that he, his brother, and their best friend were out stargazing when his brother suddenly had an attack. At the time his car wouldn't start, so their best friend ran to the road to try and get quick help. When he was trying to wave down any ca that passed, a Red 2007 Ford Truck came barreling down the road, hitting him.  
Luckily, Dean's car just so happened to start then, so he was able to transport both of them to the hospital. That was his story and he was sticking to it.  
Dean stood up straight in his chair, slightly relieved. "… And my brother?" He glanced over at the pale body laying in the bed to his left. He was connected to a breathing machine, a heart monitor, and a hydration bag.  
"He's a bit more serious. He had small seizure, but, somehow, it didn't cause much damage… Or rather, any damage at all! He will probably just be in a coma for a few days, a week at the most. I can't tell whether you guys are the unluckiest or the luckiest people ever."  
When Dean didn't even crack a smile and only gave a curt nod, the doctor coughed awkwardly and patted Dean's shoulder. "Don't worry. They'll both be fine."  
Dean muttered a thanks and the doctor checked a few things on his patients before silently leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Dean was just drifting off into his third time sleeping at the hospital when he heard shifting in the room. His eyes shot open and he looked around for the source in the half-lit room.  
He saw that Castiel's head was moving side to side and he wore a strong frown. Dean rushed out of the chair to the waking man's bedside. "Cas?" Dean called and the other's face scrunched up.  
Castiel slowly blinked his eyes open and he looked at the ceiling.  
Dean reached out and laid his hand on the fallen angel's shoulder. "Cas." He said again, this time with relief heavy in his voice. The man in question's eyes slowly moved from the ceiling to Dean. Castiel gave him a confused look. "You were the one that was calling me earlier? Why were you calling for me? Who are you?"  
Dean blinked. Then blinked again. Then again. "… This isn't the time to make jokes. This is an EXTREMELY bad time to make jokes."  
Cas's head cocked to the side as he quintessentially at him. "I was not joking. I'm sorry if I do actually know you, but currently I only know my own name. "  
Dean's heart sank. He stared at Castiel, who stared back, and studied his face to see if he was being truthful.  
Dean brought his hands to his face in anger and yelled "GREAT, ANOTHER WONDERFUL THING HAS HAPPENED!"  
Castiel's face grew even more confused. "I don't see how anything I just explained is "wonderful.""  
Dean sighed in exasperation. "Okay. Well. I don't know. Hi, hello," he began, breaking off random thoughts with his sentences. He leaned towards Cas. "I'm Dean. We fought through Hell, Purgatory, against demons, angels, monsters, and many other things along with my brother," he motioned over to the other bed. "Sam."  
Castiel looked between Dean and Sam. He cracked a small smile and said, "Now you are the one trying to say jokes, yes?"  
Dean gave Castiel a serious look then tugged his shirt collar down to show his tattoo. Castiel's eyes widened a bit, but he said "That could be for anything."  
"Well, it COULD be, but its not. It's for protecting my body against possession. You have one, too. Center of your chest, where you once carved an angel sigil. " Dean said this as he leaned over Cas's bed and tugged at the hospital gown's front until he was able to see the tattoo.  
Cas looked at the tattoo with curiosity then up at Dean. "We have matching tattoos?"  
Dean's eyebrows came down just above his eyes. "It sounds weird when you say it like that, but yeah. We have matching tattoos."  
"Hm…" Castiel was thinking about why they could logically have matching tattoos before he got distracted by the sight of the two casts on him and the scrapes and bruises on his chest. "What happened to me?"  
"You were hit by a car."  
"… An appropriate thing to say would be 'ouch', correct?"  
The corner of Dean's mouth twitches into a half-smile.  
"Yeah, probably. I would have said 'damn' if it were me."  
Cas looked up and met Dean's eyes. "Then. 'Damn,' what happened to…" Dean saw Cas try to remember the name he had said earlier. "… Sam?"  
"Seizure after I stopped him from curing the king of hell."  
Castiel smiled widely. "I see, more jokes."  
"Man, there's so many things I should say. I'll just stick with 'sure, why the hell wouldn't they be'" Dean smiled as he thought of how fun it was going to be to prove to the fallen angel that he really had helped with all of those things.  
The look on the angel's face will be priceless.


End file.
